fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Corrupted Wizard
Summary * Alias: Corrupted Wizard, Bandit Spider, Shakira, Spider The Corrupted Wizard is a giant spider that resides in The Spider's Nest, located in Blackrock Mountain. It can be seen crawling on the nest's floor, waiting for anyone on the upper platform to fall down. If the players are having troubles finding The Spider's Nest, they should use the Map of Fantastic Frontier as an advantage. If they cannot seem to pinpoint its location, the players should head to the peak of Blackrock Mountain (where the Spirit of the Mountain is) and go West from there. The area with the cave entrance has a warning sign nearby, and resembles a face with eyes and a big mouth. Attacks There are four attacks that the Corrupted Wizard can perform: * Devour - Attempts to devour the players in one swing. * Jump - If the player is directly on top of or under the Corrupted Wizard, it will jump backwards, switching directions when it reaches a wall. * Magic Projectile - Shoots out two projectiles of magic aimed at the current positions of the players, then slams its body down on the ground afterwards, dealing damage to anyone underneath. * Nibble - Charges forward while attempting to nibble the players with its mouth at a quick pace. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Corrupted Wizard. Any claims of "missing items" that the Corrupted Wizard could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Bag of Gems * 100% chance for Blackrock Mountain Portal Key ** 3% chance for an additional Blackrock Mountain Portal Key * 25% chance for 1-2 Magma Brain Chunks * 5% chance for Corrupted Wizard's Helmet * 5% chance for Spider Stilts * 1% chance for Ghost Mask Strategy It is advised for the players to use Mushroom Parasol, flight equipment, and/or jump-boosting as an advantage to defeat the boss. There are two popular methods to defeat the Corrupted Wizard. The first method is by using the "Head Baiter" method, standing on the head while attacking the boss from above. However, melee users would have a disadvantage. The second method is by using the terrain as a way to distance themselves from the Corrupted Wizard, particularly the rock walls that they can climb on. One can use the Parasol to get to a rock that can be stood on, and shoot the boss from an angle where they can see it. The boss will not be able to hit you from there and will be an easy kill. Trivia * The Corrupted Wizard is one of the few mobs that have a defense mechanism. * It is theorized that the Corrupted Wizard was once a human wizard. * It drops Magma Brain Chunks, possibly in order to reference its hotheadedness. It is also a possible reference to how the Corrupted Wizard was once a pyromancer. * It is known for its famous drops, the Spider Stilts and the Corrupted Wizard's Helmet. * It takes approximately 3 minutes and 20 seconds for the Corrupted Wizard to spawn as of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public